


An Eye for an Eye (Or an Arm for an Arm)

by Skiskooska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't want to be a smut author but here i am, I hate me too, I tried to make them joke with eachother bcus straight up smut even in irl is kinda weird, Kink Meme, Man I've never wrote smut before, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, We Die Like Men, i'm sorry mom, itll be fun they said, write something out of your comfort zone they said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiskooska/pseuds/Skiskooska
Summary: Panther's worried about their leader. Joker's worried about Panther's injured arm. Once healed, Panther decides to show her appreciation in some unconventional ways.Written for the Persona 5 Kink Meme.





	An Eye for an Eye (Or an Arm for an Arm)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Persona 5 Kink Meme. I've never tried my hand at smut before, so I apologize if my writing is a little awkward.  
> Anyways, here's the thread if you're interested:
> 
> https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1598.html?thread=1210686#cmt1210686
> 
> Summary:  
> Panther absolutely wrecking Joker with a hand on his cock and her boobs in his face while the rest of the team is out grinding shadows.  
> Bonus: the others walk in before they have a chance to clean up.

It was supposed to be a simple warm up, to ‘Keep their bodies and hearts intact’ or whatever mumbo jumbo excuse Ryuji came up with. In reality, Akira knew Ryuji just wanted to ‘let loose’. Most likely to let out pent up aggression for their latest Palace, the Ark. Their target was easy enough to find, some company man embezzling funds from the non-profit charity he was running. The Palace itself was a vacation home, beach-side and all, though, it was small, and weak, obviously something that has been going on long enough to graduate from a shadow in Mementos, but new enough to be an extremely weak palace. Akira didn’t mind, they were able to find the treasure within an hour. Now they were pulverizing every shadow in sight, gaining experience with for their new Personas, it was actually Makoto’s idea. 

Though the shadows were weak, some of them still had heavy hitting moves that caught them completely off guard. This was learned as Joker watched a lone Jack Frost send a critical Bufudyne towards Panther. She didn’t react quick enough to dodge the devastating attack, letting out a loud hiss as shards of ice pierced through the arm of her catsuit, and most likely skin. 

“Panther!” Morgana yelled, worried as he watched the carnage unfold from the quick melting ice, readying his own Persona to send a killing blow. 

He would never get the chance however, Akira’s eyes widened as Panther’s mask disappeared in a sweeping motion of blue flames, “Now I’m mad,” She seethed, Hecate’s towering form appearing behind her, and unleashing an Agidyne onto the small shadow, completely obliterating it. 

She let out a small breath of pain and satisfaction as her mask reappeared neatly on her face. Her knees appeared to be shaky, as she lowered herself to the ground, gripping her arm in obvious pain. He could swear he saw red liquid leaking through her fingertips. 

Alarmed, Joker began to make his way over to her. Queen and Mona having the same idea, as they rushed over as well. A flurry of questions about her wellbeing were thrown in her direction. Panther gave a shaky smile, and assured them that yes, she is okay, and no, they don’t need to leave, and yes, she just needs to be healed and will be in tip top condition again. 

Standing by her kneeling form, Joker placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

Queen knelt down, a hand on her chin, as she examined the wound. It was definitely bleeding. “It doesn’t look too deep,” she assessed, “A quick healing spell, or one of Takemi’s medicines should do the trick. Hey, Joker,” she called out to him, “Would you prefer we use a spell or an item?” 

Joker thought for a moment, twisting his dark hair between his index and pointer finger. On one hand, a spell would be a quick fix, on the other, he has plenty of healing items, and it would save energy for the team. “I think it would be best if we save our energy,” he began, “There’s a safe room down the hall, I can take her there and patch her up.” He could suddenly feel Panther’s intense gaze on him. Looking down, her face was set in an unreadable expression, blue eyes heavy with an emotion he couldn’t place. It made him slightly uncomfortable to not know what his teammate was thinking, but decided to not comment on it. It appeared as if she wanted to say something, but chose to hold her tongue as well. “If that’s alright with you,” he chose to add for her sake. 

“That’s fine with me,” she said flatly, an edge to her voice he wish he could identify. Turning to Queen, she smiled brightly, and honestly, a little too fake. “Besides, I don’t want you guys wasting so much energy on a scratch.” 

Queen’s expression flattened, “Panther, it’s a little more than a scratch…” she said, seemingly upset that her friend would try to even downplay her injury. “But, I believe that would be acceptable. We’re all still raring to go, but a small break would be fine-”

“No!” Panther yelled, causing Queen to startle at her sudden outburst. “I-I mean… It’s just a small wound, really. Joker and I will be fine by ourselves, you guys should stay and train!”

“Panther… I don’t think splitting up would be a good idea.” Makoto started, her auburn eyes looking to Joker for help. Akira looked uselessly between the two. Honestly, he could patch her up himself easily. The rest of the team didn’t need to stop necessarily, but it wouldn’t hurt for a 5 minute break. 

Opening his mouth, he was about to agree with Makoto, and call a small break, but the look Panther shot him, pleading blue eyes, wiped the agreement right out of his mouth. “Queen, it’s fine. I’ll patch her up myself, while you guys continue training.”

Makoto’s expression went from dumbfounded to completely unreadable. “Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked. 

He nodded. 

“Yeah,” Ryuji cut in, draping his arm over Akira. “These are just small fries. It’s Panther’s fault she got hit. The rest of us are good.” He winked. 

Ignoring the small protest from Panther, after being called out, Queen sighed, “Alright, 20 minutes, then you’re back out with us. I’ll make sure we don’t stray too far from the Safe Room, alright?” 

Joker nodded, “All right, I’ll take her to the Safe Room. You all stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid, and if you get overwhelmed, retreat immediately” He held his hand out for Panther, who gratefully took the help. He grabbed her wrist to pull her up, so he didn’t stain his own gloves with the blood she had on hers. 

He smiled at the slue of agreements and one stray sarcastic “Yes, mom.” coming from Futaba. 

“We’ll be right back then.”

Ann smiled at the rest of the team before they turned to walk to safe room.It was a quick, 45 second walk, as it really was just down the hall as he said. Panther sighed, feeling the familiar comforting distortion wash over them. “Alone at last” she said quietly, not loud enough for Akira to hear.

The room itself looked to be a family room. A stationary table sat in the middle, with wooden chairs, and two red plush couches against the wall. To the right of the couches, was a large window with an ocean overview. If they weren’t in a Palace, Joker would’ve found the sight mesmerizing. J  
oker motioned for her to sit against the couch, closest to the window, as he fumbled for his medicine pack. Pulling out a disinfecting wipe, along with his favorite quick acting medicated gel, he got to work by pulling off his gloves. 

The silence between them was amplified by the tearing of the wipe packet. He brought it up to her arm, finding the suit was in the way. His brow furrowed, as he thought of a way to do this. Was it possible for her to pull up her sleeve?  
Ann seemed to catch on to his confusion. “Hey,” She began, leaning over to get a better look at his face, “What’s wrong?”

Akira pursed his lip in contemplation, “Your suit’s in the way. Can you roll up your sleeve?”

Her eyes widened, “No… It’s actually skin tight. The only way to take it off is by taking it off.” She said. 

Akira’s eyes widened, “Oh.” Was the only thing that was able to come out of his mouth. He felt conflicted, on one hand, he needed to treat and dress her wound, on the other, he doesn’t want to violate her privacy. “I have Hecate, we can use a Mediarahan.”

 

“N-no!” She quickly shook her head, “That uses a lot of energy. Besides, I don’t mind if you… see me… I trust you completely!” She added, with a smile that looked way too practiced to be genuine.

Akira blinked, Ann was definitely up to something. The way she kept stuttering and exaggerating her words, as well as the shady smile, reminded him of when she tried her hand at acting to seduce Yusuke all those months ago. He let out a long breath through his nose, trying to calm his racing thoughts of seeing his gorgeous model friend, bare. 

“Are you sure?” he asked slowly, not wanting to do anything untoward.

“Yes.” She said almost too quickly. She didn’t waste a moment to unzip the suit around her neck. Slowly, she started to peel off her red latex suit. Akira turned away, face bright red, as he listened to her unzip the middle portion of her suit, the only thing keeping it up her voluptuous chest. 

He heard the shifting of latex, and a startled gasp from Ann. Fear coursed through him, was Ann more hurt than they realized? Turning his head to look in her direction, he found himself staring at her bare chest. Milky white skin glistened with sweat, and pink nipples beginning to harden from the contrast of the cool air. Something stirred in his stomach, the longer he looked at her tits. “S-Sorry!” he nervously muttered, voice cracking like he’s never heard. Akira could feel the tips of his ears practically burn with embarrassment. His eyes immediately fell to her lap, and the discarded pink gloves next to it, opting to be the safest place to look. He noted that she only unzipped her suit to her bellybutton, though, her entire top half was completely naked. 

Ann giggled, “Sorry, it’s just so hot in this, that the cold air kind of shocked me.” Akira wasn’t sure whether he was confused, or grateful that she didn’t bring up the fact he was staring at her tits for a solid 45 seconds before looking elsewhere. “There, my arm is free! Patch me up please!” She said cheerily. 

He swallowed heavily, and nodded. Bringing his eyes up to her arm, he could now clearly see she had a large gash starting at her bicep circling to her shoulder. It didn’t appear to be too deep, and looked to have stopped bleeding a while ago. It still was a rather large gash, and Akira was sure that if they didn’t have cognitive healing on their side, it would certainly leave an unsightly scar. 

“Alright,” he said, face still red, and heart hammering in his chest. “Sit still, I’m going to clean it.” He explained, picking up the wipe, he began to work at wiping the dried blood away. Panther began to squirm, and Akira could tell his was hurting her. He took a deep breath through his nose and he tried to use a lighter hand, while still wiping the blood away. 

Once clean, he tried to get a good look at her face. A deep blush was marred itself across her cheeks, giving her a flushed glow. Her eyes were downcast, and she appeared to be focusing on her breathing. “It’s all clean, are you doing okay?” he asked her gently. She looked into his eyes and gave him a warm smile. 

“It’s fine! Nothing I can’t handle” she assured him. 

He smiled back, “Good, I just need to put on the ointment, and you should be all patched up.” 

She leaned towards Akira, pressing her chest against his arm, and gave him a genuine smile, “Thank you, Joker.” 

Akira felt a shiver run down his spine, he wasn’t sure what did him in more, the genuine appreciation from Ann, or the fact she was pressing herself against him, as if she was asking for more physical contact from him. Perhaps it was both, he would never know. 

“It’s my pleasure,” he smiled, putting on his best Joker voice in an attempt to sound more confident than he really is. Ann gave a small giggle, causing her tits to jiggle against his arm. This was all too much for him. Feeling his pants tighten a little, he became desperate to change the subject before a real problem arose. “You should feel a slight tingle, and it should be gone.” 

She leaned back, nodding, in order to give him some room to work. “I trust you.” 

He shook his head in response, grabbing the ointment, and smearing it on her arm. He watched as her skin patched itself back together instantaneously. Medicine in the Metaverse was something he’d never get used to, but was thankful for nonetheless. 

Ann, watching her arm as well, gave a sigh of relief as her arm completely healed itself. Once there was no evidence left of an injury, she gave it an experimental stretch, and began flexing her muscle to test for pain. “I think I’m all fixed,” she sighed, noticing the way Akira watched the way her skin positively glowed as she moved about. “All thanks to your healing touch.”

The black hair boy chuckled, “If you’re going to be thanking anyone, you should talk to Takemi, it’s her products after all.”

“Yes, but you’re the one who took care of me.” Her smile grew, “I think…” she breathed, voice deepening to one completely different from her obviously fake tone earlier, “You deserve an award as thanks.”

Akira wasn’t sure if his skin could get more red, but the burn of his cheeks suggested he may. “No, that’s not necessary, your safety is enough for me.”

“Oh don’t give me that,” she pouted, using the hand on her now healed arm, she gently pulled off his featherman mask, and placed it lightly on his forehead. “Besides, you seem to have a problem” her hand then traveled to the leather on his stomach, using her index finger, she trailed her hand all the way down to the crotch of his pants. “Here.”

Akira gulped, “Panther, this really isn’t-” he wasn’t able to finish his sentence, as the blonde beauty leaned in to plant a chaste, yet needy kiss on his lips. 

“Don’t worry about that.” She smiled, pulling away. “I told you, I trust you.” Her finger began to do circles on the fabric covering his cock. Akira could now feel that he was half hard, and was desperate for release. “This is your reward.” She cooed. 

Akira nodded unsure of how else to react. Should he push her off? Tell her to get dressed, and maybe they can just grab coffee instead? However, seeing Panther’s face light up in excitement, and how eagerly she was undoing his belt, melted any resolve to end this here. It may be the hormones talking, but Akira would be damned if he couldn’t get off with Ann, here and now. 

With the belt undone, and his zipper down, she felt for the hole in his boxers, before dipping her perfectly manicured hand in, and palming his now rapidly hardening cock. 

“Wow,” she breathed, “You feel big.” 

Akira only shrugged at her comment, shaking his head in modesty. In reality, her comment filled him with pride, and inflated his ego. Panther slowly pulled his cock through the opening, scared she may hurt him. Akira gasped at the cold contrast the air of the safe room provided against his member. 

“I understand what you meant about the cold air non” He murmured with a small smile. 

Ann laughed, “See what I mean! Now then…”

Akira watched intently as Panther removed her mask, pushing it up to rest on her forehead. “I just wanted to get a better look,” she explained. Akira nodded dumbly in acknowledgement, brain now entirely filled with static and desire. He watched her give a long lick to her hand, before bringing it down to his groin. Her soft hand palmed his aching cock, giving it a light squeeze. His breath caught in his throat, as he fought the urge to moan. “Does that feel good?” She asked, equal parts nervous, and excited, earning a quiet breathy ‘Yes’ from him. 

“Good! I want to make you feel good,” she cooed in his ear. Her tits, pressing against his arm and chest, “So…” she began, giving him a quick pump, her thumb messaging his slit, smearing precum all over the head of his cock. “Let me award you… I want to hear how good this makes you feel.”

Akira made a gargled noise, unable to contain himself. It’s been so long since he’s had the chance to touch himself like this, that the feeling is almost too much to bare. Ann began to pump her hand in a slow and steady rhythm, occasionally flicking her wrist to provide more friction. The sweat on the palm of her hand, mixed with the precum, and saliva from her hand, provided a comfortable lubrication that had him keening for more. 

“Ann…” he breathed, not caring that he broke their ‘No Names in the Metaverse’ Rule, “Hnngh-” He bit his lip, trying to contain himself. 

Ann brought her free hand to his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “I want to hear you,” she demanded. Her hot breath ghosting his face. Akira closed his eyes, and let out a small moan, much to Ann’s pleasure. “See, that wasn’t so hard,” she whispered, obviously pleased with herself. 

“Easy for you to say,” He sighed. 

With each pump of her hand, and wave of pleasure pooling in his stomach, he felt his hands become fidgety with the need to do something other than sit idly at his side.  
Without warning, Akira pulled Ann onto him, so she was straddling him. Ann giggled at his sudden action, and he responded by giving her a cocky smile back. Her hand returned to his cock, giving a few trial pumps before settling back into a comfortable rhythm, causing him to moan loudly. 

Akira began to let his hands roam Ann’s bare-back. Skin still slightly sticky from sweat, but mostly soft and smooth. She shuddered under his touch, and Akira felt himself smiling knowing that he was making her feel good too.

With a sudden rush of courage, he gave one of her nipples an experimental lick. Ann let out a sharp gasp, and stopped moving her hand. 

“Do… Do that again!” she begged. Akira was all too happy to comply. Leaving into her chest, he pressed his tongue against her pink nipple, and began to gently swirl it around. Ann gasped in pleasure, and began to choppily pump at his cock again. The feeling was obviously too much for her to handle as she was no longer keeping up a solid rhythm. Akira smiled into her chest, bringing one hand to cup her other breast, while he used his free one to give a hard squeeze to her thigh. 

Ann moaned, obviously enjoying the attention she was receiving way too much. “This- this isn’t fair.” she mumbled, “I was supposed to be the one-” she stopped and inhaled, “making you feel good.”

The black haired boy looked up at her, “You make me feel wonderful,” he purred, earning him a needy smile from Ann. 

“I guess that means I just have to try harder.” She giggled, at her self proclaimed challenge. Returning her attention to his throbbing member, noting how much more precum he’s spilled. Akira moaned into chest, lightly nipping and rubbing his tongue against her nipple, before switching to the other one. 

They worked in tandem for several moments, until Akira’s breathing became heavy, with electricity running down his spine with every pump, and an unbearable feeling in his stomach, Akira knew he was close. 

He blinked, and saw stars coat his vision. “Nggh- Ann-” he gasped, “I’m close.” 

Ann leaned down, and nibbled his ear, before whispering, “Come for me, Akira.”

Hearing his name pushed him over the edge. Ears ringing, and vision turned white, he came with a loud groan. Her hand continued to massage his cock through his orgasm, until nothing else came out. Her hand, and his leather protector were covered in his semen. Akira internally rolled his eyes, feeling bad for Ann, who had the sticky substance all over her, but not bad enough in his post orgasmic fog. 

Taking a moment to breath heavily, and collect his thoughts, he looked up at Ann, gazing into her smug blue eyes, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Her plump lips formed a pout, “Was it that obvious?”

He gave a breathy laugh, “Your acting is bad.”

“No it’s not!” She protested, pushing his forehead into the back of the red velvet couch. “I didn’t plan on getting hurt, but it ended up working in my favor in the end.” She smiled, and leaned into his form, her face pressed against the crook of his neck. “You’ve done so much for me… So much for Shiho, and everyone else. I thought, that maybe you deserved something too. Something to help you unwind and forget about the Metaverse, and Shido, and being our Leader… And honestly, with this view…” she turned longingly and looked out the window, “I wish we had this chance in Hawaii”

“Ann…” He breathed, unsure of what to say. The confirmation that she planned this was already to overwhelming on it’s own. 

She sighed, her hot breath against his neck, “What I’m trying to say is-”

Suddenly, the sound of the doorknob turning cut her off. Both of them froze. Neither of them actually considered the rest of the team checking in on them. Both Ann, and Akira stayed frozen where they were. 

“Hey!” Ryuji called, walking into the room, with his eyes shut, and head shaking in mock annoyance. “Are you guys almost ready-” He stopped, eyes nearly bulging out of his iron Skull mask. There, 20 feet in front of him, were his two best friends, one topless, and the other under her, dick out, and cum obviously smeared on both of them.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, when Skull abruptly turned around, and yelled, “Hey, Oracle! You owe me 10,000 yen! What the eff, man?!” walking out the safe room door, and slamming it shut. 

Both the teenagers sat in a stunned silence, before laughing, and helping each other get cleaned up.


End file.
